


High School Blues

by theskywalkerkid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Theo, Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Hale Family, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bottom Stiles, Confused Derek, Cora Is Shy, Cora Likes Stiles, Derek Fights Theo, Everyone Likes Stiles In A Friendly Way, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Jealous Theo Raeken, John Is Always Busy, Kira and Allison are in Love, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Oblivious Stiles, Papa Hale is Daddy Material, Popular Stiles Stilinski, Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Stiles and Erica Are Siblings, Talia is a great mom, Theo is a Little Shit, Top Derek, Top Theo, isaac and scott are cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywalkerkid/pseuds/theskywalkerkid
Summary: Derek, Laura, and Cora Hale move to Beacon Hills, California after their parents decide they want to run their company in a quiet suburban area. The kids get used to their new school, friends, and life. Along the way, Derek meets Stiles, who is dating Theo who is very possessive of him. Quickly Derek starts to fall for him and wants to protect him from the danger that is Theo.The squad's all here. (I think)





	1. First Day

The Hale siblings stood in front of Beacon Hills High School as a crowd of students moved around them. Today would be their first day at their new school after leaving New York. Laura was excited, Derek looked angry, and Cora was busy taking in her surroundings. 

“This is smaller than our old school.” Cora said. 

“Yeah, but a smaller school probably means less drama.” Laura agreed fixing her bag. 

Derek stood there unspoken, he hated it here, it was too slow for him. He missed the fast pace New York and how the buildings lit up the night sky, watching tourist try to figure out where to go, the packed trains, and being able to a nice walk in the park.

Now he lived in a small California town called Beacon Hills, his parents decided to move back and run their company from a quiet suburb. He didn’t see the appeal of this place, it was dull, the sun was barely out, and it was quiet too quiet. 

“Well, guys let’s go inside and see our new school.” Laura spoke to her younger siblings with a smile. 

Derek felt sorry for her, while he was junior and Cora a freshman, Laura had to drop everything. She was in her final year of high school, she was on the way to becoming cheerleading captain, valedictorian, and headed straight for NYU. With the move, she lost all of that, well she could still go to NYU, but everything else was gone from her. Derek remembers when his parents had told them were moving to Beacon Hills, he had never seen Laura so angry and sad in her entire life. He was upset too, but not as upset as her.  
Following his sisters, they went to the front office where the principal with the assistant handed him their schedules. 

“We have a student aide coming to help you, so you don’t get lost on your way to your class, so just take a seat over there. He should be here shortly.” The lady at the front desk said with a smile. 

The three sat down in the leather seats looking over their schedules, Laura had the shortest schedule seeing as how she mostly passed her required classes and was just doing electives to make her gpa higher. 

“Scott, I’m totally kicking your ass tonight!” someone yelled from the doorway. 

The three turned their heads to see a pale, skinny, boy, with short brown hair walk into the office. He was wearing faded blue jeans, black sneakers, a flannel with a t-shirt underneath. When he turned they could see golden eyes, moles that decorated his face, and pink plump lips. 

Derek looked at Cora and could see her face going a soft pink looking at the boy. He rolled his eyes annoyance. 

“Morning Mrs. Miller, I’m here to do my job.” The boy laughed. 

“Ah, Mr. Stilinski right on time, the students you’re supposed to show around are right there.” She pointed behind him. 

The Stilinksi boy turned back to look at the siblings too fast that he almost fell over. “Hi nice to meet you guys, I’m Stiles your personal tour guide for this morning. I'll be showing you to your classes and if you see me in the hallway feel free to ask me anything.” 

“What the hell is a Stiles?” Derek asked.

“I’m Stiles, Stiles is me. It’s a nickname, my parents cursed with an unforgivable polish name that’s hell to pronounce. So, who are you guys?”

Laura spoke up, “I’m Laura, this is my brother Derek, and our little sister Cora.” 

Cora waved shyly at Stiles, which he returned with a dazzling smile. 

“Alright well let’s get this tour on the road folks.” He quickly dumped his backpack behind the front desk and walked to the door. 

They followed him out. Stiles looked at everyone’s schedule and decided he’d drop off Laura first, Cora second, and Derek last. The Hale siblings followed the boy through the school as he chattered away with Laura and said hello to people he recognized in the hallway. 

By the time he had gotten to Derek, the bell had rung and those who didn’t want to be late were running to class. Stiles had tried to engage Derek in conversation, but he wasn’t having it, so Stiles decided to sing to himself. 

Before either of them knew there was loud bang on the locker and when Derek looked Stiles was pinned to it by a boy with short brown hair similar to his. 

“Theo how nice of you to drop by.” Stiles smirked. 

“I saw you walking and I just had to say hello. Hello.” The boy’s voice was smooth.

“I’m in the middle of something, so you think we could do this later?”

Theo turned to look at Derek, then back at Stiles. “I haven’t seen you in a while though, babe. I miss you.” Theo’s hands traveled down to his waist.

So Stiles was dating Theo, Derek would have to tell Cora that when he saw her again so her little crush would go away. 

“We hung out most of the summer.” 

“It wasn’t enough.” With that Theo pressed his lips to Stiles’ in a heated kiss. 

Derek stood there in awkwardness not sure what he should do. He tried to look everywhere, but at the two boys, but when he heard Stiles moan he couldn’t help but look. He saw those pink lips move against Theo’s and how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly together. Stiles was a little taller than Theo, but it was apparent that Theo was the dominant one in the relationship. 

Derek coughed loudly when he saw a hand travel up Stiles’ shirt. They pulled apart immediately a string of saliva connecting their lips still. “I…uh… have to get to class.” He said shyly. 

Quickly Stiles wiped his mouth and apologized, he said bye to Theo with a quick peck on the lips and walked away. Derek looked behind him to see that he was getting death glare from the boy, he turned his head around kept following Stiles to his class. 

Three classes later Derek found himself in the cafeteria holding a tray of food that looked mutated and looking like a lost puppy in the sea of people. He tried to look over heads to see if he could find Laura and Cora, but they were nowhere. 

“You looked lost.” A female voice said beside him. 

Looking down he saw a girl with wavy blonde hair and bold red lipstick. “I am lost.” 

“You’re Derek Hale, right? I’m Erica Reyes, I’m sure you’ve met my brother Stiles already.” 

“Brother? You guys look nothing alike.” 

“I hear that all the time, I’m adopted technically my full name is Erica Reyes-Stilinski, but that’s a mouthful, isn’t it? Anyway, why don’t you come sit with me and my friends.” 

“Sure.” 

Derek followed the petite blonde to a table with twelve other people sitting there, he took the seat next to Erica which was also next to a boy with a crooked jawline. 

“Guys this is Derek Hale and he’ll be sitting with us.” Erica said as the guy next to her put his arm around her shoulder. 

“Nice to meet you man I’m Scott and this is my boyfriend Isaac.” Crooked jaw-line said. 

At the mention of his name, Isaac pushed his curls out his face and gave Derek a warm innocent smile followed by a quiet hello. 

“I’m Lydia Martin and this asshole next to me is Jackson.” A sassy redhead said. 

“Hi.” The boy Jackson said going back to his phone ignoring the asshole comment. 

“I’m Kira, it’s nice to meet you.” She held out her hand for Derek to take which he did. 

“I’m Allison, I hope you like it here.” She seemed kind. 

“I’m Danny.” He looked Derek up and down. 

The boy next to him gave him an elbow, “I’m Ethan, Danny’s boyfriend and this is my brother Aiden.” 

Aiden looked at Derek and quickly looked away focusing his attention on Lydia. 

“I’m Theo, but you already knew that.” He smirked as his grip on Stiles’ shoulder tightened. 

“Hi Derek, it’s nice to see you again, sorry you have to eat this puke for lunch. I’m sure the food you got in New York was better.” Stiles commented poking at the food with his plastic fork. 

“I’m Boyd.” A strong voice next to Stiles said.

Derek said hello to all of them and then looked at his food with confusion on his face. This is nothing like the food he got at his old school, he went to private school, so this is obviously and downgrade. He put it in his mouth and deiced that it tasted okay, but he would be packing his lunch from now. 

“Are you guys still coming over tonight?” Stiles asked leaning against Theo more. 

“Hell yeah, I’m ready to kick your ass.” Scott said fist bumping Stiles across the table.  
“This I have to see.” Allison laughed. 

“Agreed,” Kira said. 

“It’ll be the fight of the year. Stilinksi vs. McCall place your bets now you mortals.” 

“Derek, you have to come.” Erica insisted. 

“What is it?” Derek asked looking at her. 

“Well every year for the past two years, Stiles and I have a little back to school party. There’s food, video games, and drinking. Almost everybody in the school will be there.” 

“So, it’s a party basically. What about your parents?”

“Our dad’s never home, he’s the sheriff of this small town and something always keeps him busy.” 

“Sure, I’ll let my sisters know.” 

Speaking of sisters as soon as he said that two dark haired girls stood behind him. 

“Hi everyone, I’m Laura and this is Cora.” 

“Hi, Stiles.” Cora said with a small wave. 

“Hey, Cora.” He said with a big smile. 

“So there’s a party tonight?” Laura asked squeezing in between Scott and Derek, while Cora did the same on the other side. 

“Yeah it’s going to be great, you both should come.” Allison said. 

“We’re there. Can I get someone’s number for the address?”

“You can have mine.” Stiles said quickly. 

They swapped phones and input each other’s numbers. The rest of lunch was spent listening to Stiles and Scott going back and forth about who would win tonight, with a few interjections from Jackson telling them both to shut up. Lydia talked to Kira, Allison, and Aiden, Isaac talked to Laura and Cora about New York, Danny and Ethan left the table to “take care of business”, Boyd listened to Erica talk about the last party supplies they needed, and Theo was on his phone. 

Derek couldn’t help but look how animated Stiles’ face was when he was talking to Scott and the way he licked his lips every few words. Those lips, he could only imagine how soft they would be on his own. Derek felt eyes on him and looked past Stiles to see Theo staring at him. 

Theo gave Derek a death glare and slowly shook his head. Pulling Stiles closer, Theo started to kiss him mid-sentence while looking at Derek. Derek immediately looked down into his lap and ignored the hole that was burned through his head. 

This was going to be a long school year. 

-TBC-


	2. Party Mishap

After school, Derek walked outside and waited by his car for his sisters to show up. He looked up from his staring contest with the sidewalk and saw Stiles walking to his jeep. The boy was alone which was a new sight for him, but he did wave and smile at everyone that walked past him.

A little smile graced Derek’s lips as he watched the boy. He wanted to get to know more about him. Working up the courage, he started to walk where Stiles leaned against the door of his jeep. When he opened his mouth to say his name, he was interrupted by Theo. The devil seemed to appear out of thin air, wrapping his arms around the other male and kissing him hard. 

He couldn’t help but watch as Stiles’ hands wrapped around Theo’s neck and how Theo’s hand traveled under his shirt. The smile Stiles had when he parted from the kiss, hit something in Derek’s chest. Slowly he turned started to walk away. 

“Derek wait up!” he heard behind him. 

Derek turns to see Stiles walking up to him, with a smile present on his face. “Hi.” 

“I wanted to make sure you weren’t having cold feet about tonight, I totally understand if you don’t want to come because you’re new.” Stiles had a reassuring look in his eye. 

“Stiles I’m fine going to parties. Thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course! I having a feeling that we’re going to be hanging out a lot.” The boy quickly hugged him, before heading back to Theo. 

The two met with their eyes and Derek could feel the daggers stabbing him. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away. Cora and Laura were waiting for him. Laura had a smirk and Cora looked a little sad. 

“I can’t believe Stiles is dating that dick,” Cora whined opening the door and getting into the back seat. 

“He could do a lot better, don’t you think Derek?” Laura asked getting in the passenger seat. 

“Yeah sure.” He said quietly. 

He left the school in the wake of his rumbling engine.   
________________________________________

“Fuck…” Stiles breathed. 

Stiles laid next to Theo in his bed, they were both sweaty and laying in a comfortable silence. Stiles’ head was resting on Theo’s chest as fingers ran through his hair. 

“What do you think of Derek?” Stiles asked shifting so his he was laying directly on top of Theo.

Theo shrugged his shoulders, “I don’t think anything about him. He seems cool I guess.” 

“Just cool? You don’t like anyone babe, so I find it hard to believe that you like Derek or his sisters.” 

This caused the boy to laugh and push Stiles off of him. “I like people, I just have a hard time…expressing myself to new people.” 

Stiles stood from his bed and searched for a pair of fresh boxers, “well tonight could you try and get along with him? I have a feeling that he’s going to be hanging out with us for a while.” 

“Anything for you my love.” Theo sighed also putting his clothes on. 

“Thank you.” Stiles pecked his lips after he put his shirt on. “Now let’s get this house decorated for tonight.”

“Lead the way.” 

The two exit Stiles’ room and joined Erica and Boyd downstairs. They were setting up lights, tables, and putting away anything that could be broken by drunk teenagers. Stiles made sure to lock up his father’s alcohol cabinet and lock up his mother’s things as well. 

“What else needs to be done, sis?” 

“Just need to set up music, get the food, and I need to get ready. Boyd care to join me in the shower?”

Without saying a word, Boyd whisked his girlfriend up the stairs faster than Stiles had ever seen the boy move before, the sound of Erica’s laughter and the door closing were the only things that Stiles heard before turning to look at Theo who just smirked at him. 

The boys set up the rest of the party while dancing to the music that was playing on the speakers. They shared a few kisses while when they were done and lounged on the couch waiting for their guests to arrive. Things started to get a little hotter, but before Stiles could strip for his boyfriend, the doorbell rang signaling the first guest. 

 

“Derek come on! Cora and I waiting for you.” Laura yelled up the stairs.

Derek was in his room pacing as he’s deciding what shirt he should wear, for the record he’s just trying to find out which shirt will make his eyes pop and have Stiles looking at him the whole night. He can’t decide between his burgundy or black henley shirt, they’re both tight on his body, so he knows that his muscles will be very evident. He just can’t decide, even though he’ll likely wear his jacket over it regardless, but just in case he took it off he wanted to look good. 

Quickly he threw the black shirt on and walked down the steps in long strides. 

“Wow baby bro, you do clean up nice,” Laura said pinching his cheek. 

He smacked her hand away and huffed. Grabbing his keys, he headed out the door shouting a goodbye to his parents. 

“Do you think this party will be lame? This place is nothing like New York.” Cora said looking out the window.

“I’m sure it has its own small-town flavor. I think we should do our best to enjoy it.” Laura answered touching up her makeup. 

When they reached the Stilinski household the party was in full swing. You could hear the bass in full swing, some kids loitered on the front lawn holding drinks, some kissing, some just enjoying the warm air and night sky. They opened the door and were met with a darkened house that was lit up with different kinds of light, people were dancing, laughing, and even playing video games on the second tv that was brought down. 

In the blink of an eye, the Hale kids were swept up in the craziness of the small-town party. Some kid had offered them a joint, which Laura took proudly and followed him for more. Cora found some friends who looked like they could have their own girl gang and fight anyone who looks at them weird. And finally, Derek stood in the middle of the floor, hands in his pockets and looked around hoping to find Stiles in this mass. 

“Derek you made it!” someone shouted. Turning he saw Erica coming up to him with Boyd’s hand in hers. Her bright red lipstick made a bold statement and the dark makeup around her eyes did wonders to bring out the brown. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him and he awkwardly hugged her back. 

“Grab a drink, dance a little, maybe you’ll get lucky tonight!” She laughed. 

Derek somewhat smiled and went back to roaming the crowd. He felt someone tap his shoulder and he sees, Boyd. Wordlessly the male pointed in a direction and 

Derek’s eyes followed. By the stairs, there was Stiles in all his glory laughing with Scott and Isaac about something. Boyd patted his back before Erica pulled him away wanting to dance. 

Walking towards the stairs Derek stops a few feet away when the devil himself appears out of thin air. Theo wraps his arm around Stiles and kisses him sweetly on the cheek, Derek turns away ready to go sulk in the corner when he hears his name. 

“Derek you made it!” Stiles yelled. 

When he turned to face the boy, he got a body full of Stiles. The shorter boy wrapped his arms around Derek’s larger frame. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to show up since the party started.” Stiles smiled at him his golden eyes sparkling. 

Derek felt a slight blush cover his cheeks and tried to look anywhere, but at Stiles. His gaze met Theo’s who was still by the stairs and Derek wished he could pull his eyes away, but something about the hate that burned in the boy’s eyes kept Derek from looking away. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Stiles and embarrassingly sniffed the boy’s hair. 

When Stiles pulled away he grabbed Derek’s arm and led him over to where he just was. 

“You remember Scott, Isaac, and Theo?” He asked stepping back to his boyfriend’s side. 

“Yeah, hey guys.” Derek nodded shyly.

Immediately the boy was swept up into the conversation that was being held and felt himself relaxing despite the evil death glare he could feel burning into the side of his head. 

A few drinks and cheesy puffs later Derek was feeling light on his feet, he found himself laughing way too loud at something Scott had said and kept telling him how cute he and Isaac were. 

He tried looking for Stiles, but it seemed like him and Theo had disappeared altogether.

“Hey Scott where’s the bathroom?” he asked swaying a little. 

“It’s around the corner, but if that one is occupied you can go upstairs there shouldn’t be anyone using it,” Scott replied with a smile. 

Seeing as he was already by the stairs, he just walked up and headed to the bathroom that was down the hall. Turning on the fluorescent light, he looked around curiously. It was a decent sized bathroom, the shower curtain was a theme from some movie, the fuzzy purple bathmats made him feel a little bit lighter than he was, and one half of the sink was covered in makeup and hair tools. He guessed that was Erica’s side of the sink, Stiles side wasn’t as cluttered but had dried toothpaste stains dotting it and stickers on the mirror. 

Finishing admiring the bathroom Derek started to relieve himself, but a loud bang on the wall caused him to jump and miss the toilet. “Shit.” Quickly he cleaned up, washed his hands. Walking out of the bathroom, feeling a little sober, Derek listened for the source of the noise and found himself standing in front of a door.   
He knew Erica, Stiles, and the Sheriff lived here. This door was one of their rooms, the bang either meant someone was getting it on, was drunk and passed out, or someone was snooping around just like him. 

Listening even closer he heard voices from inside and cry followed by a loud slap. Pushing the door opened Derek found Stiles on his bed half naked, with Theo on top of him. Stiles was crying and had a red mark painted on his cheek. 

“Derek close the door.” Stiles sniffled fixing himself. 

“Yeah Derek close the door, there’s nothing for you to see,” Theo repeated. 

“What the fuck were you doing to him?” Derek asked stepping foot in the room. 

“Derek please.” 

“This isn’t any of your business Derek, so I suggest you leave.” 

“I’m not leaving without Stiles, it doesn’t look like he was enjoying whatever you were giving him.” 

Theo stepped into Derek’s space. Theo was maybe two inches shorter than Derek give or take, but besides that, he still had a menacing aura around him. 

“He enjoys whatever I give him, so again I suggest you leave because this isn’t any of your business.” 

“I’m not leaving unless Stiles says he’s okay.” Derek stepped forward making Theo step back. 

“Derek I’m fine honestly. I can handle myself.” The boy says from the bed. 

Theo gives a proud smirk and puts his hand in a sweeping motion telling Derek to leave. The boy stays still for a few seconds before his feet carry him out the room and back to the stairs. He hears the door slam and it makes him upset. 

Derek goes back to the party, refusing anything that’s given to him and watches the stairs with serious eyes. He’s waiting for Stiles to come down the stairs. He needs to make sure that the boy is okay and he’s not being hurt. 

Time passes and Derek feels himself growing tired, but before his eyes can close he sees Stiles at the bottom of the stairs, stepping up quickly he pushes through people. When his hand reaches the boy's arm he sees there are more bruises on his cheek and handprints on his neck. He can feel himself bristle with anger as he drags 

Stiles to the back door and outside where no one is. 

Before he can even begin to ask some question police sirens to fill the air and teenagers start running away from the house in crowds screaming about the police. 

Stiles goes back inside, with Derek following him. He’s pulled away from the other boy when Laura and Cora seem to come out of nowhere and drag him towards the front door. 

They hurriedly get into the car and drive off. 

Derek continues to think about Stiles the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: awesome-black-star-16.tumblr.com or my personal txkyoblxck.tumblr.com thank you for the support and don't forget to check out my other story!


End file.
